It's Pixie Time
by maverick9871
Summary: In third year, Hermione used a time tuner to try to save Sirius along with Harry. What happens when it was damaged earlier in the day and the source of the time tuners power decide to take action. Time will never be the same...especially when it's constantly changing and yet staying the same. For Harry it can be the greatest gift ever. For Hermione, the greatest curse. But will it.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

A 14 year old Harry Potter and 15 year old Hermione Granger stood in the hospital wing at Hogwarts with Dumbledore standing in front of them

"What we need, " said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, "is more time. "

"But -" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention, " said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law-you know what is at stake... You-must-not-be-seen. "Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door. "I am going to lock you in. It is -" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?" But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

"Harry, come here, " she said urgently. "Quick!" Harry moved toward her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it. "Here -"She had thrown the chain around his neck too. "Ready?" she said breathlessly.

"What are we doing?" Harry said, completely lost. Hermione turned the hourglass over three times. The hospital wing dissolved. Harry had the sensation that he was flying very fast, backward. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past him, his ears were pounding, he tried to yell but couldn't hear his own voice -And then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and when everything came into focus again he was standing next to Hermione in a white void.

Hermione blinked and said "What the...this never happened before. Where are we." as she began to look around.

Harry turned to Hermione and asked "What do you mean this never happened before. What's going on Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked around and said "Um...I'm not sure what's going on Harry."

Harry frowned and said "But you meantioned that this never happened before. What were you trying to do. What was that chain thing you put around our necks."

Hermione continued to bite her lip and after a few moments said "You know how I have more classes then should be possible...How some of the classes were at the same time as others."

Harry nods and Hermione said "When we first arrived this year, Professor McGonagall called me to her office before the sorting cerimony, remember."

Harry nods again as he watched her and she continued "Professor McGonagall gave this to...What the...where is it." as she reached for the gold necklace before finding it gone.

Harry said "I don't know. What is it exactly. I just saw a gold chain with an hour glass thingy on it." as he began to look around.

Hermione started to get worried as she also began to look aroun and said "It's called a time tuner. It allows a person to go back in time a few hours but you have to be careful because if your younger self see's your older self then bad things could happen."

Harry blinked and then froze and thought "_Could it be..."_ and he looked over at Hermione and said in an unsure voice "What kind of bad things."

Hermione looked back at him and said "Well...your younger self could see you as some kind of trick or dark magic and attack you or you might do something that could kill your younger self killing you also and there are other things possible but I'm not really sure. Those are the ones the Professor told me when she gave me the time tuner." as she went back looking around the white void.

Harry bit the inside of his lip and said "Hermione...what would happen if a younger version of yourself actually did see you and then tried to go back in time later that day. Would that be a paradox."

Hermione stopped looking around the void and back at Harry and said "It might...why." in a worried tone.

Harry looked nervous and said "When we were being attacked by Dementors...I...Before I passed out, I saw someone on the other side of the lake using the Patronus and I thought that it might be my dad because he looked like me but...what if it was my older self."

Hermione got a worried look on her face before a female giggle was heard from somewhere in the void before a female shushing with her lips was heard.

Harry and Hermione both tensed as they heard this and Harry quickly stood up pulling out his wand and said "Whose there."

A female voice said "Good going Ivy. You blew our cover."

A different female voice said "Sorry Isis, I just couldn't help seeing her getting all worked up and worried."

Harry who was trying to figure out where the voice was coming from said "Show yourself." in a commanding tone.

A tinkle sound was heard before something flew quickly into Harry's vision and stopped just a few inches from his face causing him to fall backwards onto his ass in shock.

Floating in the air was a bluish looking creature both Hermione and Harry instantly recognised and Hermione said "Pixies."

The Pixie said "That's right."

Harry said "Hey wait, I could understand you. How can I understand you. Pixies voices are so bad it hurts hearing them."

The pixie said "I'll answer that in a moment bur first allow me to introduce myself. My name is Isis and you are Harry Potter and _YOU..._are Hermione Granger." spitting the word _YOU_ in disgust as the female sounding pixie scowled at Hermione.

Harry frowned and Hermione said "Why do you look at me like that. I don't like it. I've never seen you before and I haven't done anything to you to make you look at me like that."

Isis snorts and said "You didn't do anything. You go all year using a time tuner and never questioned how it was made or what allowed the magic of it to work. Well here's a clue _BRAINY._ A time tuner is filled with sand that has the blood of pixies mixed in it. It's charged by draining a Pixie of thier magic and soul and binding it inside the time tuner. My friend Ivy and I were both bound to that time tuner you were using and thanks to the runes on the time tuner forced to use our life force and magic to allow you just a few extra hours of study so you could see take a couple of extra useless classes. Luckily for us when you were fighting the dementors, that tree, and in that shack the runes binding us were damaged and allowed us to manipulate our magic the next time you used the time tuner. We created a void in time to put you in here where you would eventually go insane with nobody to talk to and nothing to keep your mind occupied."

A second pixie flew forward and stopped next to Isis and said "At least that was our plan before our hero here saved us." as she looked at Harry dreamily.

Harry frowned and said "What do you mean save you. I didn't do anything."

Isis said "What she means is that your wand has a pheonix feather for it's core. When our magic met it the magic stored in the feather acted like we were pheonix's ourselves and restored our bodies and lives causing the time tuner to explode freeing us. Unlike _BRAINS _here, you didn't use our power for stupid selfish reason. You didn't even plan to use our powers. Since _BRAINS _was trying to help you and because we found out reading her mind that she owes you a life debt from when you saved her from the troll we are going to reward you for saving our lives and give you a chance to do something you want more then anything. A chance to be with your parents and godfather."

Both teens eyes widen and Harry said in a shocked voice "What did you say."

Ivy said "We are going to give you a chance to not only save your godfather but possibly save your parents as well...but it comes at a price."

Harry quickly said "Anything. I'll do anything to save my parents and Sirius." with a desperate voice.

Isis looked between Harry and Hermione and said "What about you _Brains_. Would you do anything to help him to be able to be with his godfather and parents."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked at Harry who looked at her hopefully and and she nods slowly and Isis said "You value knowledge and quest for it above all else. Even your own health, friends, and family. Ivy and I have both seen how selfish you are about your quest for knowledge this year so don't deny it. You also claim you would be willing to do anything to help Harry with his quest. Luckily for you, the quest we are willing to put him on so that he may reach his goal is filled with chances to gain vast amounts of knowledge...however for you to be allowed to do it then you must accept the life debt you owe him fully and become his advisor, companion, bodyguard, concubine and anything else he desires of you, to serve and obey him, even in death."

Both teen's eyes widen in shock and Harry said "Wait a minute. Your making it sound like she has to swear to become my slave. If that's what your saying then I refuse."

Isis smirked and said "That's exactly what we are saying. She used us as slaves, even if she didn't realise it in her quest for knowledge. Rewarding her with a chance for unlimited knowledge is not what we consider punishment for what she did to us. By her swearing to accept the life debt and fulfill it as we stated she get's the chance to get exactly what she wanted, unlimited knoweldge, but in exchange for that she has to sell her heart, mind, body, and soul to you to use as you please."

Harry said "I REFUSE. I WON'T ACCEPT IT." angrily.

Hermione closed her eyes and after a few moments said "If I don't accept then will Harry still be able to see his parents and Sirius."

Isis said "Yes, he still get's the chance...but it's not being given to him on a silver platter. He will have to work to figure out how to do it. In a few minutes he will leave this place and wake up in his eleven year old body on July 31, 1991, his eleventh birthday as well as the day he first bonded with his wand. If you accept then you will be in your body on the same day and can help him in his quest for what he is looking for however to keep things interesting we are going to make it where randomly you will disappear back into this void and after 1 hour here be sent back to July 31, 1991 again. Anything you are holding when you leave the time you were to come here will be brought with you and can be taken with you back in time to July 31 if you are still holding it when you leave here an hour later. If not it will stay here like a storage locker for you to leave things you don't want to carry around or let others see...but you never know when or what you might need."

Harry frowned and said "But what good would being able to start on that day and time traveling like your suggesting do to unite me with my parents. Sure I could free Sirius but my parents died years ago."

Ivy smirked similar to Isis and said "There are several ways for you to either save your parents or revive them but you are going to have to study and research in both the magical and muggle world. You never know what you might need to know or have to help you achieve your goal...There is also the fact that Voldemort is still out there trying to find a way back to life to kill you...Do you know how to defeat him. What good is saving your parents for them to be killed later by him again. What secrets are being hidden from you and are the people who you trust really worth that trust or are they using you for thier own plans...It doesn't matter to us. You are being given this gift to use it as you see fit even if Brains doesn't agree to our terms to join you...of coarse if you die then it's over...unless Brains go with you. If she goes with you then if you die and she lives then when the reset happens you will be brought back to life and it works in reverse if she dies and you live."

Harry said "Then I'll die. I refuse to let Hermione..."

Hermione screamed "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T DO HARRY. YOUR NOT MY MASTER YET." as she huffed for breath.

Isis smirked even bigger and said in a questioning tone "YET."

Hermione glared at her and said "Yes, yet. Harry is my best friend and I trust him with my life...I...You probably saw everything I did this year so you probably saw some of what I feel for him as well...I would do anything for him, even if it meant my life so I'll agree to your terms. I just want to know what exactly it is required of me so that way I can't accidently hurt him or break our deal."

Ivy looked at Isis and said "Told you she would do it because of her feelings for him."

Isis glared at Ivy before turning back to Hermione ignoring the shocked looking Harry and she said "Harry can and will be with other women because this quest can take many, many life times to complete. You both will basically be immortal unless both of you die and even then we may step in. You can't be with anyone else unless ordered to by Harry. You yourself can't tell anyone about the time travel. Only Harry can but he should be cautious about it because there are some who would either try to get in on the time travel if you figure out how to or try to obliviate his knowledge and memories. It's your job to help protect him from this. If he gives you an order, you must do it, even if you don't want to unless it is an order that put's his life in danger or goes against a previous order given to you by him or us as part of our deal. You are responsible for keeping track of what is learned and achieved as well as help direct him toward his goal. Your are to please him every way you can."

Hermione nods and Harry said "Hermione, please don't."

Hermione looked at Harry and said "Harry...do you really not want me."

Harry said "Not like this Hermione. You are one of my best friend. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me. Please don't accept."

Hermione bit her lip and looked into Harry's eyes and said "Do you care for me Harry."

Harry eyes widen slightly and said "Of coarse I do Hermione. You know that."

Hermione smiled softly and said "Not that way...I mean...Harry...I understand what your saying and I understand what they are saying as well...I'm undecided. You can help me decide by doing something for me."

Harry said "Anything Hermione."

Hermione whose face became beet red said "I want you to kiss me and I mean kiss me on the lips and put all your feelings for me in it."

Harry's eyes widen and his face turned red and said "But..."

Hermione said in a desperate voice "Please Harry...They haven't said what will happen to me if I refuse. This might be the last time we see each other. I mean you will see my younger self but it won't be me. It won't be the one who has been beside you all this time...please."

Harry bit his lips and said "I...I don't know how to. I've never kissed anyone before."

Hermione looked down and said "Just try...for me."

Harry nods and swallows hard as he slowly walked over to where she was standing and began to lean forward before pausing and turning his head slightly and moved his head forward some more before lightly kissing her on the lips before pulling back just a second before diving forward and placing a harder kiss on her lips and putting his arms around her pulling her closer to him as he tried to put all his feelings into the kiss.

A few moments later when the need for them both to breath arrived they broke apart and opened thier eyes and looked into each others eyes and Hermione said softly "I accept."

Harry's eyes widen and before he could say anything Isis screamed "DAMN IT. I THOUGHT FOR SURE SHE WOULD REFUSE."

Both teens turned and saw Isis flying away with her arms crossed and Ivy smirked and said "You pass."

Both teens blinked and Harry asked "What do you mean we pass."

Ivy said "The part about the time travel was real. The part about Hermione becoming your slave was not. If she refused then we would have forced her to accept that but because she accepted it she pass the test and she's not bound by the deal as we said...Well I guess that's it. You are on your own from this point on...I wish you both luck. Goodbye."

The next thing Harry saw was darkness.

Hermione saw Harry disappear and Ivy said "Now that he's gone you and I can have a nice private chat."

Hermione frowned and said "What do you want."

Ivy smirked and said "You may have realised a short term problem earlier when you said we never meantioned what would happen to you if you refused. You see...when the time tuner exploded some of our magic merged with yours and some of yours merged with us. That is why we are able to speak and you can understand us. You both have been poisoned by our magic since it's not yours. When your body starts to die from it's effects you will be brought back here and then sent back an hour later to your real time. Slowly you will build up a tolerance to allow you more time before you are pulled back in time but there are things in the world that will cause the effects to speed up shortening your time. That is why we said your time traveling was random."

Hermione thought a moment and said "Makes since."

Ivy said "Now I think you should realise why Isis hate's you so much. You see, we were hunted down like animals, us along with other Pixies and we watched as they were drained of thier souls, blood, and magic. You humans don't care about the world. Only about yourselves. You never think about the lives or feelings about the creatures you eat, wear, or use. Only about what you can use them for. Your kind doesn't know it but the world is dying. Every day something is lost to the world, most likely forever. Perhaps in your time loops you might see the end results. I can't say for sure and truthfully, I don't want to think about it. Isis and I will live here until we die and hopefully meet our loved ones on the other side...but that fate doesn't exist for you." as she smirked evily at Hermione

Hermione got a scared look on her face and asked in a nervous voice "What do you mean."

Ivy said "Harry doesn't really have anyone he cares about that will be effected by the time loops right now but you, you on the other hand have parents you care about, who you are going to see every time you reset but they aren't going to be your parents. They will become strangers to you over the course of the time loops since any relationship you have with them will be lost in the time loops."

Hermione eyes widen and a hurt and scared look crossed her face and Ivy said "Also there is the problem about if you someday want to have children. Are you going to leave them when time resets or are you going to find a way to bring them back with you...but they don't have a body they can get younger in like you and Harry do. Sure, anyone alive on July 31st 1991 could be restored to a younger body if you figured out how to take them back but any children you have would most likely ceast to exist or wouldn't be able to handle the effects of the time travel as well as you can...what do you think would happen to Harry if he had a child but lost it because of the time loops, especially with how his life already has been."

Hermione began to bite her lip as she tried to come up with an answer and Ivy said "Don't forget anyone who goes back with you to start over. What kind of life will they have. Can they just go back to the lives they had on that day and live like they were, your parents for example. If you were able to form a new bond with them and took them back with you, what kind of life would they have. Could they handle seeing the same patient with the same problem over and over and over and over again."

Hermione looked worried and Ivy continued "Yes...your starting to see the big picture now, aren't you...You would have been better off being forced to become Harry's slave. You would have been able to hate him and us for what has happened and blamed him and us but you accepted this fate so you can't blame anyone but yourself and your quest for knowledge for all this...When the effects of time travel actually hit's Harry he may blame you for what has happened since it was you who started this. You will realise this and realise that you couldn't stand for Harry to hate you since he is your only life line in this time loop and will do anything including becoming anything and everything you can to make him happy in a desperate attempt to keep him just like you accepted even though we told you that wasn't required. You will volunteer to do it."

Ivy stopped and looked at Hermione who seem to be ready to burst into tears and Ivy said "The loneliness and desperation is starting to set in already, driving you mad...and I know just the thing to speed it up and make you suffer more for all the pain and suffering you and every other human has caused us and the rest of the world. I'm going to tell you how to take someone back with you since it's so simple. All you have to do is either be holding them or holding something like a magical storage trunk that has them inside it when you arrive here and go back to July 31, 1991. Any living thing will merge with it's past self but any non living thing or dead thing will remain in what you are holding or carrying as long as it wasn't alive when you first travel back...but now you have to figure out can you be selfish enough to take away thier lives so they can join you for your own use. Can you use a fellow human like you would a non human creature or will you be able to find some way to make things right for them and if you can do it for them why can't you do it for non human creatures like us...because you don't care for anyone or anything but yourself...You got your wish _BRAINS_. You get a chance to learn everything in the world now...but what good is being the best if your alone when it's finished. I hope it was worth the price." before the world around Hermione went dark.

When Hermione opened her eyes she found herself in her room at her parents house. Sitting up in her bed she looked at the calander on the wall and notice the date was July 31, 1991 and she thought "_It's real...I'm really here...Oh Merlin...what have I done."_ as she put her face into her hands and began to cry.


	2. Tempo

On a small rocky island in a fisherman's hut, Harry Potter opened his eyes and blinked as he reached around him and found his glasses before he slipped them on and sat up taking in the scene and thought "_It can't be...I'm really here again...I'm back."_ as he heard a tapping noise on the window and saw an owl sitting there trying to get in.

Frowning Harry looked around and saw he was using Hagrids coat as a blanket. He saw Hagrid sleeping nearby. Biting his lip Harry thought "_What should I do...I can't tell Hagrid because he can't keep a secret...Oh man, I wish Hermione was here. She's always good at coming up with a plan...That's it. I need to get to Hermione...but I don't know where she lives exactly so...I know, Hedwig. I can send Hedwig to her with a message. I can just stay at Diagon Ally today...or maybe not. I just remember who all is going to be there today...Hmm...I know what to do._" as he nods to himself and said "Hagrid, there's an owl knocking on the window."

Hagrid mummbled "Pay him."

Harry sighed and thought "_Here we go again."_

A few moments later Harry felt a burning sensation before he disappeared.

When Harry could see again he found himself in a familiar looking white void and blinked a few times to try and get his eyes adjusted to the light. Looking down to look at his hands and body and he thought "_I'm in my eleven year old body._"

A sob was heard coming from his left and Harry turned and saw Hermione with her knees up to her chest sitting on the ground crying.

Harry got a worried look on his face and said "Hermione."

Hermione looked up with tears covering her face and Harry moved toward her and said "What's wrong Hermione."

Hermione jumped to her feet and quickly wrapped her arms around Harry burrying her face in his neck and continue to cry.

Harry who was in shock seeing Hermione like this did the only thing he could and wrapped his arms around her gently while biting his lip and thought "_What should I do."_

Hermione legs gave out on her a few moments later and Harry put more pressure into holding her and help lower her to the ground before he leaned back and looked at her worriedly.

Hermione sat there a few inches in front of him and she looked down biting her lip.

Harry opened his mouth to speak when a elderly male voice said "You know, a beautiful young lady like yourself shouldn't stain her face with tears unless thier tears of joy."

Both teens froze as they heard the voice and both turned quickly and saw an elderly looking man with brown eyes, white hair, and a white beard sitting on a chair a few feet away from them and Harry said "Who are you and how did you get here." as his eyes darted around.

The man reached up to a corn cob pipe in his mouth and pulled it out and said "It is proper to give one's name when asking anothers young one. I've gone by many names over the years but for now you may refer to me as Tempo, and you are." as he put the pipe back in his mouth while looking at both teen's.

Harry bit his lip and said "I'm Harry and this is Hermione."

Tempo nods and said "Pleasure to meet you both...How did you both get here and how long have you both been here if you don't mind me asking."

Hermione said "It was an accident with a time tuner sir...at least that's what the pixies told us when we were here before."

Tempo said "I see...I assume you both are familiar with magic then."

Both teen's nod and Tempo said "Well that's good. You wouldn't believe the number of times non magical's find this place and wind up getting stuck...so what exactly were you both trying to use a time tuner to do exactly."

Hermione glanced at Harry who said "It's personal."

Tempo shrugs his shoulders and said "Fair enough." as he leaned back on his chair.

Hermione bit her lip and said "If you don't mind me asking but why are you here."

Tempo closed his eyes and said "Much of what once was is now lost because there are none who remember it."

Hermione blinked and said "I've read those words before...I...I think it was in a book called the..."

Tempo eyes glazed over and said "Lord of the Rings...yes...those words were written in that book...but were actually said by another many, many, years before...You ask why I am here...You can identify where those words come from yet you prove you do not realise what they truly meant. You also prove that yourself and your companion here have not a clue about what is going on." saying the last half in a dismissive tone as his eyes refocused on Harry and Hermione.

Harry hearing the tone Tempo used glared and said "Well sorry for not knowing. We never planned to be here right now."

Tempo eyes got an amused look in them and said "And finally one of you actually made some since." causing both teens to get a confused look on thier faces.

Tempo seeing this said "TIME. You got here because of a time tuner. How does a time tuner work, by moving you from the future to the past. WRONG. You can't reach the future from the past without passing through the present. The exact moment right here, right now. A time tuner looks like an hour glass because the top half moves you from the future to the present moment and then from the present to the past."

Harry turned to look at Hermione and asked "Do you understand what he's talking about."

Before Hermione could say anything Tempo sighed and said "Look Harry, look around you and tell me what you see."

Harry looked around and said "All I see besides us is nothing but whiteness."

Tempo nods and said "What is the present without the past."

Harry looked even more confused and Tempo sighed and said "Stop and think a moment. The dirt on the ground that you walk on. Is it the same dirt that will be there when you walk on it. NO. It will be slightly different. Maybe a single grain of sand in a different spot but it is different. That means the future doesn't exist yet. You can never actually reach the future because the future has to be built on the present and the present is nothing without the past to build on it. Right now you are in what the present would look like without a past."

Harry frowned and Hermione blinked as she looked in thought and she said "I think I understand what your saying."

Harry looked at Hermione and said "Well I don't...Can you explain it to me."

Hermione looked at him and said "Hm...I know. Think about Hogwarts. If the founders never agreed to build Hogwarts then would we have went to Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head no and Hermione said "Right, the founders agreeing to build Hogwarts would be consider the past. Hogwarts and it's history would be the present and you and me being students there would be the future. If Hogwarts history would not have happened then it's possible that you would never have been born because your parents wouldn't have met and I would never have met you if you were never born so that means if the present did not exist then the future can not exist."

Harry looked down in thought and said "So without the founders there would not be a Hogwarts so without a past the present would not exist...right." as he looked up at her and Hermione nods yes.

Harry frowned and looked back at Tempo and said "But what does that have to do with us."

Tempo sighed and looked at Harry before turning to look at Hermione and ask "Is he always so irritable."

Hermione gave a look to Tempo that gave him the answer and Tempo shook his head and said "What this has to do with you Harry is that you no longer have a past to build on. When what ever happened to cause you to come here happened, the timeline you were in was erased. All that is left of it is nothing more then a memory. Look at your bodies. I bet you that your bodies are not the same ones you had when you tried to use the time tuner...Are they."

Hermione frowned and said "No. Harry is 14 and I'm 15 but our bodies are that of our 11 and 12 year old selves."

Tempo nods and said "Do either of you believe in life after death."

Both teens blinked and Harry asked "Why." in a neutral tone.

Tempo said "There is life after death because a soul never ages. Look at yourselves. Are you 14 and 15 or are you 11 and 12. The answer is neither. Your soul never ages. All it does is gain new memories and experience. Your souls could be placed in your 90 year old bodies or your 9 day old bodies and your soul would still be the same age. All that matters is your memories and experience."

Harry said "But we are 14 and 15." angrily

Tempo smirked and said "Really...well then how did you get in that body and what happened to the soul that was already in it."

Both teens blinked and looked unsure and Tempo sighed and said "Harry...this isn't the first time I have met you and Hermione...People ask how a baby could defeat Voldemort...the answer is because it wasn't a baby that defeated him. At least not the soul of a baby...You tried to go back to save your parents and change things. After you destroyed his body someone came in the room and saw your mother dead and what was left of Voldemort's body and you alive and that person obliviated your memories and no I do not know who it was that obliviated you...Much of what once was is now lost because there are none who remember it."

Both teen's looked shocked and Hermione asked in a scared voice "What about me...why don't I remember...Have I been obliviated also."

Tempo looked at Hermione and after a moment said "The you and Harry that I knew Hermione were two of my greatest friends...You had been through so much and had such a great future before you. You could not imagine all the things that you had experienced and the lives that you both help changed...and you were not alone either...You both met Ivy and Isis...they were both with you durring your adventures and remember what you both were like I do. The plans that you both had for the future you were both creating...it was something we all was looking forward to...but then durring one of your resets where you both using to gather more things for the future you were building...Voldemort oblivated you and used a loyalty charms and love potions on you so that you would be with one of his servants and loyal to him."

Both teen's eyes widen and paled and Tempo said "You had several close calls before that thanks to others but you had created a way to store all your memories here where even if you were obliviated all your memories could be restored once you returned here...but because of the things that you were forced to do and that you willingly did while under the effects of the charms and potions you couldn't handle it...you felt...I can't even say it and I pray that I never have to see you like that...in the end Harry gave you your freedom. Free of the time loops and the memories and experiences you both had. You both had already learned to escape the time loops but you both decided that the future you were creating was worth more to you...You and Harry had been through so much that Harry refused to live in the future without you...that was why he went back to defeat Voldemort and to save his parents but it didn't work right I guess since you are both here again...that is why Ivy and Isis don't like you Hermione and why they worship Harry." as he sighed.

Hermione eyes darted back and forward and whispered "That's why they wanted me to swear an oath to Harry...if I did then I wouldn't be able to do what ever I did again. I'd die before I could."

Tempo said "And be back here again free of the potion and loyalty charm as soon as Harry returned and waited an hour to start a rest again that would end after only a few minutes in the past and you would have all your memories and experience together...Hell, it might have been Ivy and Isis who obliviated Harry as a baby just so that they could hopefully get you both back." as he looked in thought.

Harry said "Then you could give us our memories so that..."

Tempo shook his head and said "Can't. You destroyed them after you freed Hermione right before you went back in time to stop Voldemort."

Hermione frowned and said "If we were building a future...is there anything here that we could use to help us that we might have left."

Tempo looked at her sadly and said "For me It has been over 10 generations since I last saw you both. Anything that was left by either of you has been passed down to others who had joined you and remained after you both were gone and thier decendant's. Even if it's yours by right I can't and won't take from them what they have since it's also thiers by right. I'm sorry."

Harry frowned and said "Then what do we do."

Tempo looked at Harry and said "Well that's up to you. I mean your stuck with the time loops right now. I'm willing to help you get started and I am willing to pop back in to talk to you both from time to time but one thing I know about you Harry is that you don't like being controlled and like to be in control of your own life and future so I won't tell you what to do. I'll help if you want and may suggest a thing or two if I feel it might be needed but for the most part your both on your own. I won't tell you anything else about your future besides what I have except a small warning and I only told you them so that you can try to be aware of the risk and possibly avoid them. While you are Harry and Hermione you are not the ones I knew in my past. As such if I don't want to tell you something then nothing you say or do will make me...So...are you willing to allow me to help."

Hermione bit her lip and then looked at Harry who stared at Tempo for several minutes and said "Where do we start."

Tempo smiled and said "The first thing you should know is that you are not alone in the time loop. Ivy and Isis will appear sometime after the date and time where you first came back from. What they do or don't do I can't tell you because truthfully I can't control them and neither can you. They are after all living beings who are also pixies. Think of them as shorter versions of the Weasley twins."

Both teen's paled as they thought of that and Tempo said "Along with them I should warn you that the night Voldemort and you battled as a baby Harry that Voldemort tried to possess you Harry in order to save himself. You were able to force him out of you but a small piece of his soul remained within you hidden behind your scar."

Both teen's eyes widen and Tempo said "When the accident happened with the time tuner, that soul fragment was freed and merged with Voldemort in the past when you first went back. Because he doesn't have a physical form he can't come here but if sometime in the future he is able to get a body he will be able to come to this place until the hour time limit is up."

Hermione asked "Why is it we can only stay here an hour."

Tempo said "Because the time tuner you used worked in hours. It is possible to stay longer but you need to figure out how to do that on your own but you have to stay here at least an hour so you will need to plan a way to be able to defend yourself here in the future should he be able to come here."

Harry frowned and said "In other words he did come here. Is he aware of the time loops."

Tempo said "He will loop every time you do unless you are able to destroy him and that is only for the loop you are currently in. Once the loop resets he will have the memories that he gained from the piece that was freed when the accident first happened."

Harry frowned and said "So there is no way to destroy him completely."

Tempo said "There is always a way Harry. You just have to find it...but you should know that when you first went back and merged with your eleven year old body that a piece of Voldemort soul was in that body...that means right now all that you know and will learn is being learned by it. If you die and Hermione reset time to bring you back to life then Voldemort will gain your knowlege up to that point when the reset happens...there are ways to protect yourself and limit what he learns though."

Harry asked desperately "How."

Tempo said "There is a type of magic called mind magic which the two main branches are Occlumency and Legilemency. Occlumency is learning to organize and defend your mind from Legilemency which is being able to enter a person mind. There are two type of Legilemency. Active and Passive. Passive Legilemency can be used wordlessly and wandlessly by making eye contact with a person but you can only read the surface thoughts of a person. Active Legilemency can read deeper memories but must have a wand to use and be cast verbally but it is also more powerful and agressive. Snape, Dumbledore and Voldemort are all masters of both branches of mind magic. In order to protect your mind from the soul fragment in the scar you need to learn Occlumency and become masters of it. You should also learn it Hermione because anyone whose skilled in Legilemency could use it on you to learn yours and Harry's secrets."

Hermione asked "How do we learn it."

Tempo said "Unfortinately you will have to get books on it and learn it yourself. I wouldn't trust any of those I meantioned in learning how to use it because they are the ones who are most likely to use Legilemency on you since Dumbledore knows about the soul fragment in Harry scar and believes the only way to remove it is for Harry to die."

Both teen's eyes widen and Hermione said "No...he couldn't..." in a shocked voice.

Tempo said "Think about the test to reach the stone. The logical potion test for you Hermione, the flying keys for Harry, the chess set for Ron and since Neville got in trouble with you earlier in the year for being out after hours, The devil snare for Neville and your friendship with Hagrid for Fluffy and you already defeated one troll...Those weren't defenses to protect the stone, those were test for Dumbledores plan to see if Harry was what he wanted him to be. Even the mirror was explained to Harry by Dumbledore before it was added as a test."

Harry frowned and said "My dad's cloak...to make sure that we would be able to sneak in to get the stone."

Tempo nods and said "The house your parents were in when they were killed belongs to a member of the order of the pheonix which was a group created to defeat Voldemort and lead by Dumbledore. Dumbledore wanted to be the secret keeper but your dad wanted Sirius so Dumbledore convinced Sirius that he was the obvious choice and that Voldemort would target him hoping that Sirius would get your parents to make Dumbledore the secret keeper. Your parents, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all members of the order and had to take a magical oath. I can't prove it and your future self never did prove it but we suspected that Peter told where your parents were so that he could become a spy in Voldemort's camp."

Hermione asked in a desperate voice "But why would Dumbledore do that."

Tempo sighed and said "The war against Voldemort was going bad. The ministry of magic was about to collapse and when it did Voldemort would have become victor. Shortly before Harry was born Dumbledore was interviewing Professor Trelawney for her job. Durring the interview she made a prophecy, **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. **There is more to it then that but Snape who was a death eater at the time and not a professor was outside spying on Dumbledore when the prophecy was heard and he only heard that much of the Prophecy and reported it to Voldemort. Because of the Prophecy Voldemort began to hunt down and kill any who might be the one meantioned. That was why he wants to kill you so badly Harry."

Harry clenched his fist and said in an angry tone "Snapes the one who sicked him on my family."

Tempo said "Yes...but there is something about Snape you don't know. He loves your mother and has since they were children before they went to Hogwarts together. They were best friends until one day when the Marauders pulled a prank on him that emberrassed him and your mother tried to help him he lashed out at her calling her a mudblood."

Both teens eyes widen as Hermione gasped.

Tempo continued "You weren't born at the time the prophecy was made so Snape had no idea who the prophecy was about. When he found out about you he went to Dumbledore and begged him to protect your mom and confessed what he did. That is why Dumbledore had your parents along with Nevilles go into hiding since the prophecy could have been about him as well since he was born a few hours before you on the 30th. Snape became a spy in Voldemort's camp for Dumbledore and after your parents death Snape made a vow on your mothers grave to protect you for her."

Both teen's eyes widen again and Harry said "But if what your saying is true then..."

Tempo asked "Why does he treat you like he does."

Harry nods and Tempo said "Because he knows that Voldemort is still alive. Make no mistake, Snape hates your dad, especially since he owed your dad a life debt over what happened with Remus and Sirius...If Voldemort returns in order to protect you he has to convince Voldemort that he's still loyal to him so he uses his hate for your father for all to see. The fact he can keep his promise to your mom while getting revenge on your father is just the way Snape is."

Harry frowned and Hermione said "But..."

Tempo interupted her and said "Why does Dumbledore allow him to do it. Why does he allow Snape to teach and so many other questions...When Dumbledore was young he was best friends with Grindelwald, yes, THAT Grindelwald. An argument between Dumbledore's brother, Grindelwald and Albus himself became a battle. Durring the battle Dumbledores sister was killed."

Both teens eyes widen and Tempo continued "None of them know who fired the spell that killed her. Albus blames himself because of what happened. He dedicated his life to trying to redeem himself to earn his sister forgiveness so he does what he believes is best for the greater good. I'm sure you all heard the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Well that is Dumbledore mindset. Dumbledore considers Voldemort a threat to the greater good so he is willing to let a lesser evil happen in order to stop the greater one. It was Dumbledore who froze Harry's parents WILLS, made himself Harry magical gaurdian and sent Harry to the Dursleys all so that when Hagrid came and got Harry and told him about how great Dumbledore was that Harry would see Dumbledore as great and make it easier to turn Harry into a martyre so that he would be willing to fight Voldemort who would be focused on Harry and would be weakened after killing Harry so that he can be defeated by Dumbledore...that's not the worst of it though."

Harry pursed his lips and asked "What could be worse then what you have told us."

Tempo said "Remember the day you first met the Weasley. How many times has Molly been to the train platform to catch the Hogwarts Express either as a student or taking her other sons to the station and yet she couldn't remember where it was and was shouting about muggles and the platform in front of muggles."

Harry eyes widen and Hermione looked confused for a moment before she saw the shocked look on Harry face and Tempo said "The Potters are an ancient and Noble house Harry. As such, you are very rich. Dumbledore believes that you have to die so he plans to have you leave an heir to recieve your family fortune and who better then a family who is consider light and is loyal to him. I'm not saying all of them are involved and I can't say that they are an active member of Dumbledores plot. Dumbledore could have just asked Molly to keep an eye out for you after he learned Hagrid didn't tell you how to get on the train and she saw you and wanted to honestly help you...they could be nothing more then pawns in Dumbledore's plans for you...but I do know that Molly would like to see you and Ginny together...She's also told Hermione and Ginny when Hermione was in her second year about when she's used love potions on her husband to get him to notice her when they were still at Hogwarts. Molly wants one big fat happy Weasley family with Hermione as her daughter in law to Ron and you to Ginny."

Harry looked down and said "So they used me." quitely.

Tempo said "They may or may not have...that's the thing about time loops. An ally could be an enemy and an enemy could become an ally. Our choices are what defines us. There is no fate or destiny. There is only our future and what we make of it...answer me this Harry...If you and Hermione were to become more then friends and she asked you to meet her parents. Would you want them to meet you as the weak, scared, abused little boy you were when you first boarded the Hogwarts express or would you rather them meet you as Hermione here has come to see you."

Harry blinked an asked "What do you mean by how she see's me." as he looked from Tempo to Hermione who cheeks turned red as she blushed.

Hermione bit her lip and Tempo said "What about you Hermione. If you were to one day meet Harry's parents, what kind of person would you like them to see you as. The bucktooth, know it all, book worm or the woman Harry see's you as."

Harry frowned and said "Are you saying that Hermione are..."

Tempo interupted him and said "Destined to become more then just friends...Remember when I meantioned those who were left after you and Hermione were gone...The decendants of Hermione still live on in that place as do your decendants."

Both teen's eyes widen and Hermione said "WE HAVE CHILDREN TOGETHER."

Tempo leaned back in his chair and smirked and said "I never said they were both of your children, did I. I also didn't say they weren't. All I will tell you is that you both had decendants...and not all of them were from the same father or the same mother. There are also decendants from others who you both either called friends or family like the decendants of Remus and Sirius and also decendants from Hermione brother."

Hermione said "But I don't have a brother." as she frowned.

Tempo said "Not yet." causing Hermione eyes to widen.

Tempo chuckled as he saw this and said "The Harry I knew had children with Ginny...but he also had children with Professor McGonagall and Molly Weasley."

Both Harry and Hermione eyes widen and both screamed "WHAT."

Tempo laughed and said "Oh, you think that's funny, listen to this, Hermione you naughty, naughty girl. You've had children with Draco Malfoy, Professor Snapem, and Professor Lockeheart and once had a harem with all 3 men and didn't know who the father of the kids you were having was until they were born."

Both teen's paled and Hermione covered her mouth and said "I think I'm going to be sick." as Harry looked at Hermione in shock.

Tempo laughed hard seeing thier reactions and said "Oh god, I love making fun of you both like this. I've become a Marauder after I met my Harry. Of coarse I'm going to prank you both. That's why I'm called Tempo because I'm the expert on time...I told you both earlier I wasn't going to tell you anymore about the future unless it was a small warning which I did about Occlumency and all that we discussed with it. Your future is yours to make. If you want to have kids together or with someone else then do so. Your futures are yours to make."

Hermione glared at Tempo as did Harry and Hermione said "THAT'S NOT FUNNY."

Tempo said "It was to me." with a smirk.

Harry frowned and said "So none of what you just said happened."

Tempo shrugged his shoulders and said "Who knows. It might have and it might not have. Whose to say that you don't build yourself a harem of a 1000 women and had it where you were with one or two of them every reset while the others did research or stayed behind here to take care of any children that were born when they were going through a reset with you or durring the time you spent here before a reset. You have no idea what the future is going to bring."

Harry frowned and said "I can't believe your joking about something like that. Can't you be sirius."

Tempo smirked and said "Well I guess I could. I only need some polyjuice and a couple of his hairs but who is Sirius going to be."

Harry slapped his forehead and said "Damn it. Your not helping us. You said you would."

Tempo sighed and said "Fine...What you need to understand is magic is built up by 3 things. The first is your bodies physical abilities. The healthier and stronger the body, the stronger your magic will be. Next is mental energy. The better you understand something and the smarter and more comfortable you are of doing it by having experience doing it the stronger your magic becomes but the easier it is to use. Lastly is your spiritual energy or your soul energy. Your emotions are connected to your soul and act as a filter to put your soul energy into your magic. The unforgivables are called that because your have to have the emotions to cast them. You have to emotionally hate someone enough to see them in pain in order to use the Crucio. The Imperio requires you to be unable to see the person you use it on as human and unworthy of life. The Avada Kedavra or killing curse requires you to hate someone so much that you wish for them to be dead. If your soul can not see the person your using those spells on in that way then the curse will not work. Using them causes harm to the soul and of the person who uses them as well as the person it is used on. Also any child produced by a person after they have been hit by any of those curses or used those curses will be magically weaker then they would have if thier parent hadn't of either used those spells or been hit with them. That is why they are called the unforgivables because harming the soul witch is immortal is unforgivable."

Seeing both teens focusing on what he was saying Tempo took a breath and said "Now that you understand basically what magic is you need to understand that your magic is stronger then your body can currently handle. If your older body could do a spell 100 times before it became tired but your body your in now can only do that spell 80 times, there is 20 times that spells magic flooding your body causing it to become unstable so the time magic that you were exposed to brings you back here to give your body a chance to recover before sending you back. The more experience and knowledge you gain from the resets will cause your magical powers to increase even further meaning you will have even less time before a reset again."

Harry asked "What do we do to fix this then."

Tempo said "What you need to understand is that unless you are shielded from it, anything with a soul that is sent back in time to a time where they have a soul already at will merge with thier past self while anything that does not have a soul will go where ever your soul is going which is why if you look under your cloths you will see your future cloths underneath the cloths you were wearing when you were eleven."

Hermione asked "Does that mean that if you were holding something that was one of a kind that existed in the past when you came to the past there would actually be two of them in existence then."

Tempo said "Exactly. Anything you bring from the future that does not have a soul will not merge with it's past self. That is what is going to be your greatest gift right now with these resets. Hermione, when you go back I know you got your school trunk with all your stuff in it. Grab it as quickly as you can and hold onto it. Inside it is your cauldron and also your not taking supplies. Hold onto them untill you get back here. OK."

Hermione nods and Harry asked "What about me."

Tempo smiled sadly and said "If I remember right, you will be covered up in Hagrids coat when you wake up. Keep ahold of it until you reset."

Harry's eyes widen and said "You want me to steal Hagrid coat."

Tempo asked "No, I also want you to grab ahold of Hagrid and hold onto him until the reset hits so that he can be brought here also."

Harry frowned and said "Hagrids a good guy but why do you want Hagrid."

Tempo said "I'll explain once he get's here...looks like it's just about time."

Before Harry or Hermione could ask him what he meant they both disappeared.

When Hermione appeared in her room her eyes widen as she began to look around a moment before she rememeber the words of what she was suppose to do. Jumping out of her bed Hermione ran over and grab ahold of her trunk and began to look around before she felt a burning sensation and disappeared.

When Harry opened his eyes he saw himself in the fisherman's shack again and he set up and biting his lip as he felt Hagrids coat he got up to his feet and moved toward Hagrid while holding onto the coat and thought "_I hope he knows what he's doing."_

Hagrid blinked as he felt Harry grab ahold of him and Hagrid said sleepily "Morning Harry. Sleep well."

Harry opened his mouth to speak when he felt a burning sensation and both he and Hagrid disappeared.

Hagrid immediately set up completely when he felt himself fall to the ground and found himself in a white void.

Blinking a few times he said "What in the name of Merlin is going on."

Tempo who was still sitting where he was a few minutes before looked at a watch in his hand and said "6 minutes."

Hagrid hearing the voice turned quickly toward Tempo and stood up and got in front of Harry and said in a booming voice "What's going on here. Where are we and who are you."

Harry seeing how protective Hagrid was being smiled and said "Relax Hagrid. He's a friend...Where's Hermione." as he began to look around.

Hagrid hearing Harry's words looked down at Harry and opened his mouth when the sound of something heavy hitting the ground was heard and everyone turned and saw Hermione along with her school trunk and Tempo said "8 minutes. That means that Harry magic is stronger then yours Hermione."

Hagrid said in his booming voice "You know these people Harry."

Harry looked up at Hagrid and Tempo said "Perhaps I can answer you Hagrid. My name is Tempo and the lovely young lady over there is Hermione, one of Harry's best friends and a witch. She and Harry were both in a magical accident with a time tuner that caused them to be sent back in time from thier third year at Hogwarts to thier first year. If you want proof, ask Harry what the special mission Dumbledore has you doing while at Gringott's."

Hagrids eyes widen and he said "How do you know about that."

Harry said "Because I was with you when you got the Philosophers stone out of the vault at Gringott's witch is a good thing because later that same day someone broke into Gringotts trying to steal it. You also have a three headed dog named Fluffy who is going to help guard the stone at Hogwarts and all you have to do to get by him is play him some music."

Hagrid grab his head and said "I must be dreaming. Maybe I shouldn't have stopped for that night cap."

Tempo said "It's no dream Hagrid. I know this is shocking but Harry and Hermione are in trouble because of the accident and need your help. Will you be willing to help Harry and Hermione here."

Hagrid blinked and looked at Tempo before turning to look at Harry and Hermione and Hagrid said "Is this all true Harry."

Harry said "Yes Hagrid. It's real and you won't believe all that we been through. Buckbeaks allowed me to ride him and I've met Firenze and Bane though he doesn't like me that much. I've also met Aragog and Fang though Fang is a coward and Aragog is blind."

Hagrid said "Blimey Harry...you really are from the future...what were you doing in the Forbidden Forrest." as he looked at Harry sternly.'

Harry said "Trying to save you after you were arrested when the Chamber of Secrets were opened again by Tom Riddle who framed you last time and yes we know you were framed and had your wand snapped."

Hagrid frowned and said "Riddle...I thought he died."

Harry said "I wish. Look at this." as he held up his wand that he pulled out of his pants and began to right in the air **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE** before the letters rearranged and wrote **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.**

Hagrids eyes widen as he paled and took a step back with a look of fear on his face.

Harry seeing this moved quickly toward Hagrid and grab his hand and said "Don't be scared Hagrid. Fear of the name causes fear of the thing itself. I beat him when I was a baby and I defeated him in both my first and second year Hagrid. I'll keep doing it until he really does die so calm down."

Hagrid took several breaths and said "Blimey Harry. If Vol..He-who-mu..."

Harry interupted Hagrid and said "If you can't say his name then call him Tom Hagrid. It's his real name and not the fake one. You attacked him when he tried to hurt Aragog remember so don't fear him."

Hagrid took several more breaths and said "Your right Harry...I remember Tom...I can't believe that he's really...You said you need my help. What do you need me to do."

Tempo said "In less then an hour, Harry and Hermione will disappear to go back in time, they will only be there for a few minutes before they come back. I need to know you, do you have anything made of gold or silver on you Hagrid or in your coat."

Hagrid thought a moment and said "I might...why."

Tempo said "Thier magic is unstable right now. In order for them to escape from here they need to make something like a rune stone made out of either gold or silver with a drop of thier blood in it to bind the metal to them. It will stabilize thier magic enough until they can get proper help. Hermione grab her school things so we have a cauldron that we can melt the gold or silver down into and I believe your umbrella can give us some dragon fire if what I heard about you is true."

Hagrid said "Alright, let me see my coat Harry."

Harry handed Hagrid his coat and Hagrid began to dig through the pockets and pulled out a pile of gold and silver coins and said "It's not much but it's all I got."

Tempo said "Hagrid, That will be more then enough. Thank you."

Hagrid smiled kindly and Hermione who heard what Tempo said had already pulled out her cauldron and set it up and said "I guess we can get started."

Tempo said "Harry, would you help Hagrid melt the gold down and when I tell you to grab ahold of him so that you can take him back with you. I need Hermione to grab her ink and parchment and join me so we can begin working on the runes you will need."

Harry nods and moved over to where Hermione set up her cauldron and Hagrid handed Harry the gold galleons and Harry put them in the cauldron before stepping back and watched as Hagrid used his umbrella to shoot out a few fireballs under the cauldron causing a fire to start.

Hagrid nods to himself and said "So Harry...why don't you tell me about yourself and what all has been going on."

Harry smiled and began to talk to Hagrid telling him about his life and adventures.

A short distance away Hermione was sitting next to Tempo who was drawing runes on a scroll with a quill and said "I can't stay for much longer. I have responsibilities I have to deal with so pay attention."

Hermione nods and Tempo said "After Harry leaves taking Hagrid back with him and return, Hagrid will not remember ever meeting me or about this place since that time line will not exist anymore. While he's gone, when you return I want you to try and find anything in your home that might be made of gold or silver and bring it back with you. Gold is better though."

Hermione asked "Why."

Tempo said "Gold holds magic better then silver does...Now what I haven't told you yet is that Harry, Voldemort, you, Ivy, Isis, and Fawkes magic have all been blended together. Because of this, since Harry and Voldemort are both Parseltongues, you are also one now."

Hermiones eyes widen as she heard this and Tempo continued "You will also recover from injuries quicker thanks to Fawkes magic. Ivy and Isis magic will cause your magic to be random though. Sometimes it will be slow to charge and other times it will be even quicker to fill then normal. That is why we are doing this." as he motioned toward the parchement in his hands that had runes on it.

Hermione asked "What will this do though."

Tempo smiled and said "These 10 runes are the easiest and most common magical power and storage runes. With your experience in rune class you should be skilled enough to draw them on the gold and silver orbs we are making. You and Harry must both place a drop of blood in both orbs so that it will bind yours and his magic to the orbs."

Hermione bit her lip and said in an unsure voice "So the orbs are basically going to become like batteries."

Tempo said "Basically except instead of draining magic from them, you will be sending your extra magic to them. The bigger the orbs the more they will hold and the longer you will have until a reset happens unless it's one of those times where the pixie magic screws with you...Luckily for you Harry's got a vault full of galleons and sickles that can be melted down to give you extra time."

Hermione said "So what do we then."

Tempo looked at her and said "Hermione...what primary things does a human need to survive. Food, water, shelter, right."

Hermione nods and Tempo waved his arm and said "Do you see any of that here."

Hermione blinked and quickly looked around and said "No." as she bit her lip.

Tempo said "Don't rush Hermione. You got time on your side. Use it to your advantage. I warned you that Voldemort can get here. Do you want to face him with what you have now."

Hermione shook her head no and Tempo said "Your a smart young lady Hermione. You can figure out what you need to do and what needs to be done. Don't be afraid to stand up to Harry if you think you need to. You were sent to Gryffindore for a reason after all. The firebolts proof of that."

Hermione smiled softly as she looked at Harry a moment.

Tempo smiled sadly at her and handed her the scroll and said "I guess that's all the help you need for now. Remember my words Hermione." as he stood up.

Hermione frowned and said "Your leaving already."

Tempo looked down at her and said "I told you I have other responsibilies I have to get to...I believe in you Hermione...also...I think my parents would have been proud to have met you, goodbye my love." saying the last part quitely before he disappeared.

Hermione blinked as she looked at the spot where Tempo had been standing a moment before the words registered in her head and her eyes widen and she gasped as a shocked look covered her face and tears began to form in her eyes and thought "_It can't be...Harry."_


	3. Merope

Hermione continued to sit where she had been watching Hagrid and Harry talk as they watched over the gold being melted. As she sat there she thought "_Could that really have been Harry in the future...the more I think about it, the more it seem's it could be...Shoud I tell Harry about his future self...No, that could cause a paradox and cause things even more trouble for us."_

Sighing to herself she looked back down at the parchment in her hands and looked at the 10 runes and she thought "_I recongise 2 of these, a storage and a powering rune...wait, whats that."_ as she unrolled the top of the scroll a little and her eyes widen as she read

Time till next reset 32:54...32:53...32:51

As she watched the number she thought "_That tells us how long we have until our next reset...Your helping us Har...I better think of him as Tempo. If I don't I might say his real name to his past self and who knows what might happen...The funny thing is...I think he actually showed up for me to help me feel better because I'm not so scared and worried anymore."_ as a small smile appeared on her face.

Just then Hermione felt herself freeze and a female voice whispered in her ear "Hello Hermione...You can't move. I used Petrificus Totalus on you so that is why you are frozen...I know you can't move or speak so listen closely. I'm standing behind you under an invisibility cloak so nobody can see me or know that I am here. I bet you can imagine all kinds of things I could do with you in this position, can't you."

Hermione thought "_Oh no, oh no..."_ as she began to get worried.

The female voice began to whisper in her other ear "You most likely are wondering who I am and why I am doing this...My name is Merope Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle...Yes THAT Tom Riddle."

Hermione thought "_Oh please Merlin, someone help."_

Merope voice filled Hermione other ear again "But my mother was none other then Hermione Granger...That's right, your future self was my mother."

If Hermione could have moved any she would have gasped and went wide eyed as she heard Merope words.

Merope whispered "You heard Tempo meantion that Voldemort oblivated your future self and gave you loyalty potions. They were keyed to him...He made you his right hand and lover so that you would become a weapon to use against Harry...He had you figure out a way I could travel in the resets with him and after you regained your memories of who you really were and who you were loyal to he used me as a weapon against you to force you to serve him so that Harry either had to serve him or watch as he tortured you. You had to serve him or watch as he would torture and threaten to kill me...Now I am going to release you from the spell I placed on you and you have a choice. You could warn Hagrid and Harry about me being here which would most likely cause them to attack me either because of who my father was or because of me possibly being a threat to you or you could hold that scroll in front of your mouth like your studing it and we can talk quitely. The choice is yours. Will you cause the death of your own flesh and blood..._Mother."_

Hermione felt herself released and she quickly jumped to her feet and looked around trying to see Merope.

Off to the side Harry seeing Hermione jump to her feet said loudly "Is everything OK Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip and said loudly "Yeah...Just stretching my legs Harry. My legs were falling asleep." as she glanced back at him before looking back toward where she had been sitting.

Harry said "Alright. Is there anything I can do to help you."

Hermione said "No...Just let me study this scroll a few minutes."

Harry nods and turns back toward Hagrid and continue to talk.

Hermione glanced around and whispered "Merope."

Merope said softly "I'm here. Sitting next to where you were a few moments ago.

Hermione took a deep breath and said "Why are you here."

Merope said "Revenge...For the first 10 years of my life, my _father_ took sick twisted pleasure out of using us against each other like he did. My mother saw the only way for any of us to have a chance without being used by him was for her to end it herself. She used every moment she had available to secretly created a way to save us...It took her until just before my 13th birthday to complete her plan...She saved me from Tom...but it cost her her life inside the time loop and her memories of everything that happened...Tom believed that what my mother did caused me to cease to exist and Harry seeing her gone decided to break free of Tom control that had loosened over the years since all he really had over him was Harry feelings for my mother...Harry decided the only way to save you was to prevent what happened from happening."

Hermione listened intently to Merope and asked "What did he do."

Merope said "You saw it earlier. Tempo was Harry. Before you got into the time loops you were attacked by dementors and should have died but someone saved you. It was Tempo who cast the Patronus that saved you. He gave Ivy and Isis thier memories and had them try to get you to give a magical oath to Harry so that Tom wouldn't be able to use you and when he saw they screwed that up he came here himself to help you get started and warn you about what Tom did as a back up plan in case his other plan failed. His plan to go back to the night his parents were killed to stop Tom...unfortinately I knew Tom could not die because he created something called a Horcrux that anchors his soul to keep it from passing on. Since I knew that I knew the only way to stop Tom or possibly others from learning the truth before now was to go back myself and obliviate Tempo after he tried to kill Tom. Then I came back here and we have gone full circle."

Hermione bit her lip as she thought over everything that Merope had said and asked "What now."

Merope said "That depends on you."

Hermione asked in a shocked voice "Me...what do you mean me."

Merope said "I do not see you as my mother. You are not the woman who concieved me and gave birth to me. You are not the woman who did everything she could to protect me from Tom...I was named after Tom mother, Merope Gaunt. The Gaunt family was the worst of the worst when it came to pure blood status. They were pure bloods who would marry cousing, siblings, or _fathers and daughters_." saying the last part with disgust.

Hermione eyes widen as she gasped and covered her mouth and after a moment asked "Did he..." in an uncertian voice.

Merope sighed and said "He plan to...Once I started my period when I was 11 he told my mother she had to train me on how to serve him because on my 14th birthday he would marry me and force me to continue his line...If I failed to please him then he would force her to have another daughter and he would kill me...that is why I am here now."

Hermione who was still shocked by what all she was hearing asked "What do you mean."

Merope said "I have seen the faith, love, and devotion that Tempo had for my mother. To suffer like he did all those years at Tom's hands in order to protect her...Even now I can see signs of Harry feelings for you, not quite as strong as Tempo's and mothers but they are there...I want to have someone love me like that also...that is why I decided that I would get revenge on my father by joining his enemy. I plan to flaunt the fact I am his daughter and then flaunt the fact that I belong to Harry for him to use me as he pleases. I don't care what Harry does to me, he can beat me, hurt me, love me, use me as a sex toy or a pet...I don't care. There is nothing Harry can do to me that is worst then Tom did."

Hermione opened her mouth and Merope said "No, listen to me. I know you think what I am saying is wrong but you have no idea what Tom is capable of. You don't know how to use these resets to your advantage. Do you honestly want to take the chance of history repeating itself...I know you care for Harry...but this about this, we have two arms and two hands...If you swear a magical oath to Harry making it where Tom can't use you like he did then you can become his left hand, the one closes to his heart. I will also swear an oath to him and become his right hand, his servant, his whatever to do with as he pleases...You know of the loneliness in his heart and how great it is. Do you honestly think that you would be able to fill it all by yourself...Get real. He is the last heir of an ancient and noble house. Unless he surrenders his family name he has no choice but to have more then one woman in his life in order to ensure his family line does not die out and if he surrenders his family name he surrenders his fortune, status, and magic. Do you want that for him."

Hermione bit her lip as she began to worry and Merope said "I'm only telling you this so you will know why I am doing this. I have placed the information of who my mother is under a Fidelius Charm and I am the secret keeper. You will not be able to tell anyone and I do not want anyone else to know, including Harry. I will tell him that I am Tom daughter and tell him that I want him and why. Nothing you can say or do will stop me. I'm only informing you of what I have out of respect for my mother...Now you got 6 minutes before the next reset. I will appear when you return...The choice is yours...do you want to be my ally, or my rival and possible enemy."

Hermione frowned and said "I don't want to be your enemy Merope and I don't want to be your rival either...but I can't stand by and let you use Harry."

Merope voice sounded amused and said "Really...and what are going to do. Kill me. Tell Harry about me...Go ahead. I have information about Tom and how to beat him. Tom, the same man who murdered his family and hurt you in the future...the same man who is after Harry to kill him. You saw how Harry reacted when he thought Sirius was guilty when he wanted revenge...what do you think he will do when I give him a chance for it...What would he be willing to sacrifice for it...would he pick revenge over someone he doesn't understand his feelings for."

Hermione bit her lip as she got a worried look on her face and Merope said "I may hate Tom with every ounce of my being but I can admit he did teach me how to be cunning enough to go after what you want and I want Harry as my master...something I took from you mother...remember the pixies."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked down and thought "_If Ron was here he would say Bloody Hell."_


End file.
